Fight Fire with Fire
by Channel Jumper
Summary: After the Bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan looks through the effects of the bombings, which could be avoided if he did one thing...surrender. Rated T for some blood and dark event of WWII.
1. Fight Fire with Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and history.**

* * *

**Fight Fire with Fire**

* * *

Japan would always be calm and collected, seeming cold or aloof to others, but great at tasks, like helping miniaturize Germany's U-boats. Japan joined Germany in the war, because his people are growing stronger with new technology, craving resources to keep up with strength in numbers. Japan was hesitant to agree with the Tripartite Pact between the three of the countries, but was an important asset to the team, and the three countries almost had Europe under their fists. Yes, 'had'.

Japan wore his Japanese uniform, which was once clean with their honor, but was now dirty with debris and blood. He had horror in his eyes, and for the first time, it was on his face as well. He heard the news about the event, but he didn't believe it...but now he did.

In front of him was the crumbling and devastating ruins of Hiroshima, which had charred bodies and buildings to its core. Japanese soldiers rode throughout the after-effects of the city, trying to find any survivors of the American attack, but it was fruitless, no one can escape a nuclear bomb. Japan knew it was a nuclear bomb, since the city, with Nagasaki, had radiation when the Japanese scanned the area, and some were sick with radiation poisoning when they entered the areas, so they had to wait until it had low radiation levels to enter.

He was in the outskirts of the city, looking at the effects of the bombing which took place. He didn't want to walk inside the city, he didn't want to see the charred bodies of men and women who didn't expect it happening, but he had no choice, his boss told him with thousands of military soldiers to scavenge the town, making sure that no one enters the disaster stricken city.

Japan was clenching his teeth as he walked throughout the remnants of Hiroshima, knowing the entire thing would've been preventable.

If only he surrendered...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

America wanted to meet him alone, somewhere isolated, even if Japan was suspicious of his intentions. America was fighting with him, since Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, and he declared war on him for it. Japan was still ready for a fight with America, he is still naïve or obnoxious, but he is strong with will power and in numbers.

They met in a quiet alley, only moonlight and shadows shown through the darkness. Japan waited for America, as he strengthened his grip on his katana. After Germany surrendered, Japan was on his feet after he surrendered, since America is now more determined to fight and force Japan to surrender.

"Hey," A voice spoke, making Japan turn to the voice, tightly holding his handle. In front of him was America, he wore a military uniform that was weary and creased, and he had a serious expression as he stared at Japan, which honestly made Japan feel a little uneasy.

"Why do you want me America?" Japan asked, observing to see any body language that hinted him readying a gun or weapon.

"Japan," America started, staring at him with serious eyes, it was America's way of holding a vengeance. "I came for you to surrender."

Japan widened his eyes at the statement, and unsheathed his katana, the blade now inches away from America's neck, but he still didn't budge. "What is the meaning of this?" Japan asked, seriousness in his voice.

"I came here to make you surrender, that is all," America explained. "Your army is going nowhere, after Italy and Germany surrendered, half of the allies are now focused to make you kick the bucket. I came just for a suggestion, of surrendering."

Japan looked at him with disbelief, not hesitating making a little cut on America's neck, which oozed blood, but America didn't flinch. "Why would I surrender? The Rand of the Rising Sun never surrenders. It is the honor of the warrior to never give themselves up to the enemy."

America sighed, and shook his head, giving a sympathetic expression. "Fine. But beware of the consequences Japan, your honor isn't what's at stake." After that, America turned around, and left the alley, making Japan think of what he just said.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Japan wanted to cry. This situation would've been avoided if he just surrendered, but he was selfish to think that his honor was more important than his people.

"Sir," A Japanese man spoke to him, making him turn his head to see him. "Emperor Hirohito wants to see you, he wants you to sign the surrender papers." The soldier said the sentence in bitterness, which Japan would've understood.

"Hai. I wirr go. Just restrict the pubric from going inside the radiation zones and the bombing areas themserves," Japan ordered to the man, who nodded, and went elsewhere.

Japan walked away from the ruins of the devastating ruins, not looking back, since the bombings are evidence of his selfishness.

* * *

**A/ N: I was hearing some great music to make this story, I always loved the dark and sad type of stories. Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	2. Repairing Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the Japanese Friendship Gardens, or history.**

* * *

**Years Later...**

* * *

"What do you want to show me Mr. America?" Japan asked, wearing modern clothes, walking through the busy streets of San José. Along side him was America, who wore his famous bomber jacket, and smiling like no tomorrow. Ever since Japan's boss forced him to become friends with America, they had shared some similarities, more or less.

"Dude, Japan, I wanted you to see my awesome project I was working on. It was so cool when we finished it, I wanted you to see it," America explained, grinning childishly.

Japan was uncertain about the topic, but nodded. "Arright Mr. America, read the way." After that, America yanked on Japan's arm, dragging him through the streets.

* * *

Japan was wobbling back and forth, America's speed reminding him of the dreaded Car Incident, which reminded himself to make safer cars. America dragged Japan so much, Japan wanted to curl up in a ball, and isolate himself all over again, but that will never help him, since America will just force him to open up again.

"Here we are!" America shouted excitedly, making Japan look into the direction he's looking at. He gasped at what he say, it was a park filled with cherry blossoms, Japanese architecture, and a gate that reminded him of the old days. He was aghast at the park, until America spoke up.

"We made a Japanese Friendship Gardens! Isn't it cool?" America asked, smiling at Japan, looking back at the Japanese gate. "There were lots of reasons to make this park, like making a unique experience to tourists, make them feel peace with the park, but it's also a garden for the American-Japanese friendship we have."

"Wow Mr. America–"

"Just say America dude, no formalities."

"Of course...America. This park was actuarry expected and unexpected."

"Dude, you're really confusing me on your logic."

"Gomennasai America, it's just that I fert that it's expected of you to say sorry for what happened in the war," Japan explained, hinting about the Bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, which America actually understood.

"Yah, I was kind of determined to make you surrender. No offence dude, your armies took over one of the countries I was caring for, and that's not cool," America explained.

"Oh, you mean Phirippines?" Japan asked, remembering that country he took over after he bombed America's Pearl Harbor. He researched about the relations between the two countries. America was caring for the country so she could become independent, but because of the invasion of said country, he felt guilty about stripping away Philippine's opportunity of independence. She was able to become independent after the war though.

"Yah, her. She is already independent, but unfortunately, she shares the same independence day with the commie bastard," America hissed, making Japan feel uneasy. He knew about the rivalry between the two superpowers, and it didn't help that they support different politics.

"Anyway," Japan cut in, wanting to not hear America's hatred for Russia. "It was arso unexpected of you to actuarry make a garden for our friendship."

America laughed at his statement. "Dude, I had to make up for that event. I'm not always the enemy. I just want everyone to be happy or be friends, I don't want the world consumed in conflict all the time. That's why there is always a hero in every story, someone who could stop conflict, and make sure people don't follow the same example of conflict. I wish to be that kind of hero, to make sure another World War never happens." America said, showing a glint of passion and determination in those happy eyes of his.

Japan nodded. "I see that you have a goar you're determined with, I hope you courd herp the world America."

America smiled. "Yep, I'm not always obnoxious am I? Haha!" America started laughing.

Japan thought of his statement as they began walking throughout the park, the park felt like home, but still shown a modern look. Japan actually understood America's dream of being a hero, and Japan felt he wanted to do the same example America wanted to do. Japan wanted to make a cause, a good cause: help the world, make new technology to help others, new medicine, make a difference. Japan wanted to do that.

* * *

**"I understand your cause."**

* * *

**A/N: The epilogue to the last chapter. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
